Ashes to Ashes: the diary
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: Keats has a daughter and they've just moved house and his daughter's bored and finds Keats' old diary and begins to read before doing a little research. Not sure if it should be rated T or not, it's there just to be safe. please review.
1. Finding the diary

SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL

'Dad I'm bored!'

'Go and look through the things in the office. See if you can find a book to read'

'Why do you always have to work?'

'Because that is what pays for your food, and this house and your toys'

'That's not what I meant but ok dad'

She walked out of the room and went into the office down the corridor. She opened the nearest box and looked through the contents. Near the bottom of the box was a blank fronted page. She pulled it out of the box and opened the first page.

December 4th 1982

Alex Drake has been shot by her DCI; Hunt, to be precise. I hate him. He's always like this. Always trying to kill or injure his team. First Sam Tyler now Alex. It's not fair. I can't allow Alex to turn out like Sam. I can't let Hunt take her. I must tempt her to my side. Persuade her that he is the devil and I am God instead of the other way around.

She did the book up again and looked for anything similar in the box. It was the only one so she picked the diary up again as a photo fell out. It had two women and several men on it. A few of the men were in uniform as was one of the women but the others were all in suits or in the case of the other woman a smart blouse and skirt with heels. They were sat on benches. She turned the photo over and read the inscription.

Police Gala 1983 me, Alex, Hunt and the rest of the team.

Dad was in this, he had his hand around the woman. This must be Alex. A man nearby was staring at her with lost eyes. He must be so in love with Alex. She wondered who it was. She picked up the diary and went to her room passing her dad on the way.

'Did you find something to read Annabelle?'

'Yes dad'

She carried on to her room and locked the door. She sat down on her bed with the diary. She opened it again.

May 28th 1983

She's awake from her coma. She was so hurt that he'd done it but tried to persuade me that it was all accidental! Right like that's true! Hunt's probably blackmailing her! The bastard! Why is Alex Drake so attractive? She's gorgeous. I sometimes sit at her bedside watching her sleep. She's normally so peaceful. But tonight was an odd acception to that. SHE SAID 'GENE'! How could she? I thought it was me she entrusted in. I thought it was me she came to when she was upset or angry. I was so angry with her! How could it be Gene she still loved? How can she after all I've made her believe? I thought she loved me! Not that God fellow! After I won her round a few months ago! I had to win her back after Hunt tried to persuade her! He nearly won too! How could she believe him? It's unbelievable. And to think he still loves her too!

She took out the photo and tried to work out who each of them were. One was her dad; one was Alex the woman near her dad. The man looking at Alex was Gene. But she had no idea of who the others were. She went to her bedroom computer and typed into the search engine the two words Alex Drake. The search completed and she opened a window reading it.

DI Alex Drake, 37 year old single mother of daughter Molly. Married and Divorced. Joined Fenchurch East Metropolitan police force October 1981 joining DCI Gene Hunt, WPC Sharon Granger, DC Chris Skelton, DS Ray Carling and the rest of the team.


	2. What's so important about Gene Hunt?

_June 3rd 1983_

_She left me. Why would Alex do that? I had her on side and he just took her, right under my nose. And now, she's defending him! What did I do to wind up with such an awful life. I don't know why she'd ever do that to me unless he brainwashed her. Gene Hunt; he keeps doing this; taking her away from me. I loved her. I felt like I was in love the moment she stepped through those doors. She recognised me. Almost as if...but I know she can't have seen me before. Hunt, woke her from her coma that day. I don't know why. But at least her friends were all happy to see her back. But, if she had been killed, oh how glorious it would be to see Hunt behind bars. She's persuaded what he did was an accident. He shot her. How is that an accident? I just don't understand this woman anymore. I don't think I ever have. But I knew things. Glorious things that could tear her pretty little heart to pieces. How would she feel if she knew she was dead? How would she feel knowing I was the devil, the one so many associate with red horns and a tail? How would she feel kowing she would never see pretty little Molly again? How would she feel? It would rip her existence to shreds._

Annabelle gasped at what her father had written.

'Oh my...'

She carried on reading.

_July 15th 1983_

_I have a plan. A plan that could help both me and her. I know she will never see her child again but I can at least give her, her precious boyfriend back. I approach her in two days. Hopefully, she will consider my...proposal._

_July 17th 1983_

_I approached her today. She is willing to do as I ask in order to return to her precious Gene Hunt. She'll give me a child. A child that will become my predecessor. The next devil in our line. All she has to do is have another child and I can return her to pergatory, to her precious little life before I came along and after her parents died. It was a shame she couldn't save them. Tim and Caroline Price were good lawyers and good parents. But without them, little Alex wouldn't have been put into the care of her godfather; Evan White. Funny how she seemed to almost have a romantic relationship with him. If she wasn't in his care she never would have been shot and killed by Arthur Layton. It was all a chain of events. As unfortunate as they seem to her they are not to me._

_April 12th 1984_

_Annabelle was born today and she is perfect. She will make a perfect predecessor. But she can never find out about her mother. She can not find out about being the devil's predecessor until she is old enough. It will be difficult keeping this from her. Especially with that bastard; Hunt. If he sees her, he is sure to notice her and even if she just says his name aloud he'll come to her and I can't allow that to happen. I shall have to keep that name out of her vocabulary. At least it won't happen unless she calls his full name._

'What does Gene Hunt have to do with anything?'

'You'd be suprised'

She jumped at the sound of a man in her room. She looked at him and recognised him immediately from the picture.

'You're him aren't you? You're Gene Hunt'

'That's me. And you, must be related to bastard, Keats'

'I'm his daughter. Can I ask you something? Do you know my mother? Alex Drake?'

'You're her daughter? You're Molly? I thought Molly was...'

'I'm Annabelle. My father did a deal with Alex. She would have me and give me to him and he would let her live with you in peace. Apart from my dad didn't tell me this. I found his diary'

'You're just as wicked as your mother'

'Can you take me to see her?'


End file.
